conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Common Nord-Language
The Common Nord-Language( Norðaulkn : Sa Gemyinra Norð-sprekn, also called 'Nordic' ) is a language spoken by the nordic people of Skyrim. The language stems from the Proto-Germanic language with a moderate influence from Old Norse, Dutch, Afrikaans and Old English, thus creating a language that can reflect the cold and harsh environment of the Nords. The language has approximately 11 different dialects and many smaller dialects spoken among the thugs and bandits of Skyrim. For this article, we will be writing in the dialect of the Winterhold region. Nordic is a fairly inflectional language with 2 genders, 2 numbers and 4 cases. Reason for the Nordic language While playing through Skyrim, I noticed the poor excuse of a conlang called, 'Dragon' Language, I decided that the nords deserve better, thus the birth of Nordic. The main goal for this conlang is to translate the entire Skyrim dialogue in Nordish - this does not include the loading screens and interface. Phonology Nordic's consonants are very similar to Proto-Germanic's consonant table, though as result of historical changes, certain consonants merged or changed place of articulation, see Changes from Proto-Germanic Orthography The orthography of Nordic is based on Icelandic and Old English, with the addition of my own little touch. Most of the vowels and consonants are written exactly like their phonetic equal, albeit there are some exceptions : x : The consonant, x, is primarily written as a at the begining of the word, for example : guðn xuðn. When the consonant x is found at the end of the word, it is written as a , thusly similar to the German . An example would be : wrachr wraxr. g : The consonant, g, is written and is only found between vowels and at the end of words, for example : swelgn swelgn. ɔ : The vowel is written as , for example : eiwo eiwɔ. aː,eː,ɔ: and iː : The long vowels are written with an accent diacritic on top of the vowel, for example : þrautlí θrɑutliː. Consonant Changes To ease speech, the ancestors of the a nords merged various consonants : *The consonants, ɸ and β merged into the single consonant, s. *The t̪ and d̪ was retracted and as result they turned into the consonants, t and d. *The guttural consonants x and its allophone (ɣ) merged into the single phoneme, x. *The sound, ŋ was simplified into the consonant, n. Here is a summary of the Consonant Changes that occurred in Nordic : ɸ (β) →s t̪ d̪ → t d x (ɣ) → x ŋ → n ʰ → Ø*loss Vowel Changes The nasal vowels of Proto-Germanic were lost completely, and as result the nasal vowels merged with the oral vowels. Some vowels appeared when early I-umlaut and umlaut mutation occurred. ĩ + ĩː → i + i: ũ + ũː → u + u: ɔ̃ː + ɔ̃ːː → ɔ ɛː[ ɛːː] → æː ɔːː → ɔ ɑː → a Syllabic Changes As result of the consonant and verbal changes, easing of speech and the slurring of words; the syllabaries changed. Final devoicing : d → t g → k w → v z → s Final vowels were lost : skūta → skut Prothesis before the m + clusters, l + clusters, n + clusters and r + clusters by the diphthong au. falkan → aulkn I-umlaut mutation and umlaut mutation: kuniðr → kyniðr. wereldiz → werøldr Slurring of the last syllable caused the second syllable to merge with the first : manwaz → manr Final z was replaced by a r : aldaz → auldr Initial f,h and w were lost : Feloz → Elr Grammar Nordicis a pro-drop language, thusly the pronouns are used rarely in writing, though can be found in the various dialects of Skyrim. It is considered rude to use pronouns when speaking to strangers or one's superiors, one uses one's name and title instead, for example : "Mary, the Jarl of Windhelm" Pronoun Tables Personal Pronouns Person Nomative Accusative Genitive Dative 1.SG Ek Mik Min Mis 2.SG Þo Þek Þínr Þis 3.SG Ir In Es Im 1.PL Wis Un Unsr Uns 2.PL Jut Aun Aunr Aunwr 3.PL Ír Inr Er Imr Demonstrative Pronouns Case Demostrative Nomative ða Accusative ðan Genitive ðas Dative ðam Demonstrative Pronouns have no gender. Examples Þo jaurl bies jɑurl bies You are a jarl. Ɖa trollar brinn trɔllɑr brin The troll is burning. Noun declension Nouns in Nordic are declined by case, number and gender. They stem from the *a noun declension, though with a few exceptions. The majority of Nordic's nouns originate from Proto-Germanic, though words for sea faring and warfare originate from Old Norse. Noun declension ósn | hūsan | house (right) Case Masculine Affix Feminine Affix Masculine Example Feminine Example Nominative Singular -ar -ræ wulfas wolf brauðæ bread Accusative Singular -að -æs kyniðað king yðæs wing Genitive Singular -is -is kvuðis god weris war Dative Singular -i -i friþi peace wrítnflati scrol Vocal Singular None -æ broþr brother byrdæ birth Nomative Plural -ós -í wulfós brauðæ Accusative Plural -ans -ís kyniðans yðís Genitive Plural -ó -iwó kvuðó weriwó Dative Plural -id -á friþamas wrítnflatá Vocal Plural -ós -í broþós byrdí The female declension was replaced by the *i noun declension, as result of the ambiguity between the Nominative, Vocal and Accusative cases. The case, Dative Masculine Plural, was shortend from *amaz to á. The feminine Nominative, Accusative and Vocal were replaced again to reduce ambiguity. Strong Verbs Strong vowels occur when a verb's vowels are too far about to pronounce easily, thus the vowels changed to ease the articulation. Strong vowels are quite regular, making them easy to remember. Examples Þo sa drákar køles sɑ draːkɑr køles He kills the dragon. Vocabulary aurn | hauzijanan | to hear brauðn | brauðan | bread f manr | manwaz | man m ósn | hūsan | house f kyniðr | kuniŋaz | king .m kvuðn | γuðán | god .m bi | bi | to be sprekn | sprekanan | to speak byrdr | burdiz | birth.f baurd | burdiz | to be born menskr | manniskaz | honour.f eiðr | aiþaz | oath.m eiðr | aiþaz | to oath/swore alðn | halðanan | to hold; to keep abay. wrakvr | wranɣaz | wrong friþr | frithuz | peace.m yr-eiwo | furi aiwo | forever eihr | faihaz | enemy.f þrautlí | þrautaz + līkaz | fierce skaunr | skauniz | beautiful hrútn | hreutanan | to make a noise, to snore. segr | segaz | truimph, victory.m skut | skūta | shout bleþn | blōþisōnan | a blessing.m | to bless fregn | fregjanan | to pray, to ask wrítnflatr | writenanan + flatr | a scroll.f yrsagn | sagjanan | to fortell yðn | weingan | wing.f aulkn | fulkan | folk.m aldr | aldaz | old.f elr | feloz | very skad | skawo | black kalnn | kalanan | cold broþr | broþer | brother.m donn | donan | to do. werr | werro | confusion | war.f ban | bano | bane.m unhr | hunhruz | honger swelgn | swelganan | to swallow, revel, devour werøldr | weraldiz | lifetime, worldly existence - the world itself.m gemyinr | gemainiz | common, the same, average Example text Category:Languages Category:Germanic conlangs